Unspoken
by paperninja
Summary: RathxKaistern... mild shounen-ai: Rath thinks about death, Kaistern thinks about Rath...


Well, this is my first fanfic. to tell you the truth; I didn't like fanfics for a long time. but I had a change of heart after reading a few, good fanfics. ***  
  
Recently, while trying to satisfy my craving for white almond crush pocky, I've fallen in love with Dragon Knights (and Lumen Lunae)! So, that will be my first fanfic, I guess. ***  
  
So, this is a shounen-ai fic between Kaistern/Rath. I do not own Dragon Knights or any characters, although I would love to be 2D. Dragon Knights is the original work of Mineko Ohkami. this fic will contain no nudity or explicit love scenes, because. err. because. there are more to relationships than that. (I was always more for platonic love than erotic love). but the fic is a bit dark and moody, and perhaps morbid. nyaa^^;  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Unspoken  
  
by paperninja  
  
*Chapter 1  
Rath watched his yokai blood drip down his forearm onto the ground. His blood was staining the grass a dark red. Rath forgot about the yokai he had just killed moments ago, and was absorbed with watching himself bleed.  
Rath let out a soft sigh. He was all alone now. had told Thatz and Rune he was going Demon Hunting, and they had believed him. After all, they had been suspicious when Rath had been sulking moodily around the castle, instead of spending his free time chasing after demons. A demon-hunting Rath was a healthy Rath.  
I hate pretending, thought Rath. I hate pretending to be happy and pretending to love demon hunting. I hate myself.  
Would it hurt to die? Would the other Dragon Knights forgive him? If it meant protecting them and Cesia and Draqueen, he would do it. Satisfied with his decision, Rath wiped the blood off his arm and blinked his reddish purple eyes. A slight, cold breeze swept by, giving Rath a slight chill. Rath realized how silent everything was. He realized how lonely he suddenly felt.  
A brown rabbit scampered by near Rath and startled him. Rath immediately grabbed it and held it in his arms. Something had scared the rabbit. Rath narrowed his eyes as he heard the crunch and rustle of leaves from behind a couple of oak trees. The rabbit squirmed in Rath's arms, but he held it close.  
"Rath?" someone called from the direction of the trees. Rath just stared. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs emerged-his white hair and white eyes standing out against the green and brown of the trees. Rath loosened his grip on the rabbit and let out a breath. Had he been holding his breath? Back to pretending.  
"Umm. Kaistern?" Rath put the rabbit on the ground and it quickly hopped away. "I killed another yokai."  
Kaistern walked over to him and slightly frowned. "Rath, you're injured."  
Rath pouted. "It's only a little cut. Besides, the yokai I killed got it a lot worse." Kaistern's frown turned to a smile. He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. He sat down on the fallen log that Rath had been sitting on moments ago, and motioned for Rath to join him. After a moment of hesitation, Rath joined the Blue Dragon Officer.  
"Alfeegi's having another row. And everyone is worried about you. You've been unusually quiet." Kaistern said evenly. Rath watched his blood drip down to the ground again. Kaistern gently raised Rath's chin to look into his eyes. White reflected in purple.  
Rath realized he didn't mind Kaistern's company. Rath sighed more audibly. "Well, I was thinking about how to save Cesia."  
"Only that?"  
"Amongst other things. I think I should go back to the castle for lunch."  
It was Kaistern's turn to sigh. "I don't want any harm to come to you Rath. Take care of yourself." He stood up and walked with Rath back toward the direction of the castle.  
Rath perked up as they neared the castle. "Listen, I think I hear Alfeegi shouting one of his lectures." Kaistern looked anxious. He grabbed Rath and they took a detour to escape Alfeegi's notorious lecture. Kaistern had sneaked off when Ruwalk had saved him from an argument over his gambling. The officer noticed that the young dragon knight had cheered up some and was trying to hide a guilty look in case Alfeegi came across them. One way or another, Alfeegi would find something to lecture them about.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- The first chapter is finished. short chapter. and now I have writer's block. It didn't turn out the way I planned. oh, well, R&R please! Thanks for reading this.  
  
paperninja 


End file.
